I Hate My Boss!
by Izanagi45
Summary: Boyfriends Naruto and Sasuke each have a bad day at work. And there is only one way to handle a bad day. NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Don't own anything from the Naruto Universe. Kishimoto is the rich genius who has thought of the entire story I'm just using his peeps.**

Naruto Uzumaki turned the lock to his apartment, and kicked the door wide open. His boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, who was on the couch watching Doctor Who and eating nachos turned to look at him with a quizzical look.

"Um are you okay," he asked after taking a sip of his soda.

Naruto stormed in, flung his bag on the ground, and slammed the door shut so hard that some dust specks fell from the ceiling. He walked over to Sasuke grabbed the remote and clicked the television off.

"Hey I was watching that you bas-".

But Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and crushed Sasuke's lips against his own. Normally he hated kissing Sasuke when he'd been stuffing his face with food, but this was an emergency. Right now he was in an awful mood and there was only one thing on his mind: fucking. At this moment Naruto just needed sex badly. Fortunately for him though, Sasuke was always a constant horny ass so he could get laid at any second of the day whenever they had free time. Naruto broke their kiss apart with an angry wet smack causing Sasuke almost to fall down.

"So I take it you're not okay," Sasuke panted out of breath.

Naruto ignored him, then he grabbed the Uchiha by the front of his jean shorts and led him to the bedroom. Once they got there, Naruto pressed Sasuke up against the wall, and initiated another hard kiss with a lot of tongue. Sasuke roughly ran his fingers through the spiky blond hair, while Naruto began to unbutton his own pants. He took a few steps backwards until the reached the edge of the bed.

"I take it you had a bad day at work," Sasuke whispered to him while biting and nuzzling his neck.

"You don't know the half of it," snarled Naruto kissing him in between each word. Naruto turned around and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Then he climbed on the bed, got on his knees and bent over slowing rubbing his cock.

"What no foreplay," asked Sasuke pulling his pants down with a smile.

"No."

"God how bad a fucking day did you have? You love foreplay."

Sasuke got on his knees and starting from Naruto's ankles licked all the way up to his hole. Naruto was groaning loud. He was so glad to get some relief from feeling so crappy. He could feel Sasuke licking his balls and making circles with his tongue around his entrance while jacking him off at the same time. Sasuke placed a finger into Naruto's mouth which he gladly sucked. After about thirty seconds of that, Naruto opened Sasuke's bedside drawer and passed him a condom.

"Okay," said Sasuke taking off his shirt. "You love it when I tongue rape your ass and not to sound cocky but I doubt that I'm losing my touch. How bad a day did you have?"

"Less asking me how my day was," growled Naruto. "More fucking me hard and making me moan your name until I cum everywhere!"

Sasuke slipped the condom on and said," pass me the lube."

"JUST FUCK ALREADY SASUKE DAMN!"

Naruto took a deep breath as he felt Sasuke's 8 inch dick press into him. It hurt for nearly one minute and then he had the sweet pleasure that he been craving all day. In and out, fist pulling hair, Sasuke's pelvis up smacking his ass and him moaning with each thrust. Sasuke fucked faster and harder with each stroke and they began to shake the bed. Naruto was pushed eagle spread onto the bed and Sasuke threw all his weight on his back.

"Oh right there Sasuke," whimpered Naruto as Sasuke pulled back on his forehead. "Harder daddy."

"Damn babe your ass is so tight," sighed Sasuke kissing his neck. "I could fuck you all night."

Naruto shuddered when Sasuke kissed and licked her earlobe and raised his body up a little. That was when Sasuke's cock hit his prostate. It was a pleasure high that couldn't be matched by anything else. Over and over Sasuke hit that area inside of him, and every time Naruto moaned his lovers' name. Sasuke turned him over and placed Naruto's legs on his shoulder and pounded hard. They were fucking so hard the bed was shaking. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, grabbed his head and gave him a hard slopping kiss. Sasuke turned Naruto roughly back on his stomach and continued fucking making Naruto's head hit the headboard.

"Shit I'm cumming!"

Sasuke pulled out of him, tore his condom off and spurted all over Naruto's back. Sasuke collapsed on the bed on his back, and Naruto on his stomach. Sweat gleaming off both their bodies. Sasuke rolled over and gave Naruto a long kiss before his onyx eyes met sapphire ones.

"Feel better," he asked.

"Oh fuck yes," sighed Naruto. "I was hurrying home to get fucked regardless, but my boss pissing me off made it so much easier to want this when I got home. Asshole got mad at me because I sold his daughter who is over 21 by the way, alcohol."

Sasuke smiled and rolled off the bed. As he bent over to grab his jeans, Naruto smacked him on the ass.

"I hate it when you do that."

"You know you love it."

"Well unfortunately we can't stay like this all afternoon," he complained. "I got to get to work for closing or my boss is going to be blowing smoke up my ass."

"What time do you get off?"

"About 8:30, why?"

"We should go out tonight."

"We just did what couples do when they go out didn't we?

"Maybe I want to get laid again."

Trying to get laid twice in one day Naruto, you're just a whore."

"Whore's cost money, I'm more of a slut."

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes then passed Naruto a towel for his back. Sasuke grabbed a black T-shirt and headed towards the front door. As he opened the door Naruto's hand pressed against it. Sasuke turned and the blond who was already re-dressed gave him a long wet kiss while squeezing his ass at the same time.

"I'm going to give you a two hour interval," warned Naruto. "After that I reserve the right to show up at your job whenever I want and get my fuck on again."

"Naruto it's only 2:30," explained Sasuke grabbing his coat. "I don't get off until tonight."

"Two hour interval fucker."

Naruto gave Sasuke one last kiss while squeezing his cock. As Sasuke tried to deepen the kiss, Naruto broke apart from him and headed to the couch to finish the Sasuke's nachos.

Suddenly realizing he was going to be late, Sasuke rushed out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke groaned as he ran a hand through his head. His boss had promised him he could leave early today but that was an obvious lie and now currently he was the last one here. Sasuke worked for FedEx and because some labels got mixed up before some packages were sent out he had to spend his night fixing them. He looked at his watch and saw it was 9:45. He was so pissed right now that he couldn't even see straight. He was kind of pissed Naruto didn't show up after his two hour interval too. Just thinking about what they were going to do gave Sasuke a boner that lasted for at least 30 minutes. He grabbed his cell phone when the door to his office opened. Naruto was standing glaring at him holding a backpack.

"Just so you know," he said. "Working still at 9:45 is in way shape or form the same as getting off at 8:30."

"Sorry," Sasuke replied. "My boss is a fucking cunt who is having me revise a mistake alone that if 5 people worked on would've been finished nearly an hour ago."

"Yeah well we've both reached our quotas of dickwad bosses today."

Naruto sat on the black leather couch and opened his bag. He passed Sasuke a turkey sandwich and a thermos with some tea in it.

"You know if I start eating this I'm not going to want to keep working," said Sasuke.

"That's the idea," said Naruto taking out a pack of Oreo cookies. "But then again you should do your work because it's so much more interesting than what we both obviously want to do. And in case you missed the hint, its sex." Sasuke ignored him and opened his sandwich and reluctantly continued working.

About thirty minutes into working again he realized that Naruto was asleep on the couch. Sasuke could see a bulge forming underneath his jeans. Just seeing Naruto aroused in his sleep was enough for him to get an erection. He would've kept working but what set him over the top was that he saw Naruto smiling and licking his lips. That was officially it, no way was Naruto going to get off in his dreams while he didn't in the real world. Sasuke saved all his work on his laptop and then he covered where he knew all the cameras in his office were. He got on his knees and unbuttoned Naruto pants and his dick fell out. Sasuke immediately wrapped his moist lips around it. As soon as that happened, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared up he smiled and took his shirt off.

"You could've woke me," he said.

"I did," Sasuke replied without taking the hardened prick out of his mouth. Naruto held Sasuke's head down with two hands for nearly twenty seconds and Sasuke never gagged once. The Uchiha stood up and took off his shirt and then he climbed into Naruto's lap and began to kiss him. Their buff and chiseled bodies ruvving against one another. Their tongues were battling for dominance as Sasuke pinched Naruto's nipples, and Naruto clenched his back. As they kissed Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck and tightened their kiss even more. At that point Sasuke's cock was threatening to break because it was still confined in his pants. Both rising, Sasuke kissed Naruto aggressively all the way up against the door and then he slid his pants down, his penis bouncing out. At once Naruto dropped to his knees and opened his mouth. Sasuke placed his head against the door and face fucked the hell out of him. Naruto's gag reflex wasn't as adept as Sasuke's, so a couple of times he choked. Sasuke leaned up against the wall as he got blown. Thinking ahead he pulled his lovers pants down some, wet two fingers with spit and began to finger Naruto's asshole. Naruto bounced back on the fingers determined not to be out done. Finally, Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants off completely leaving them both naked.

"I take it this is better than working," Naruto asked with a grin inbetween a kiss.

"Shut up," replied Sasuke spitting on his hand and rubbing his shaft. He grabbed Naruto's left leg and placed it on his shoulder. Then he positioned and sheathed himself in all in one stroke. He waited briefly as he saw Naruto flinch with pain. After a few seconds, Sasuke fucked Naruto against the door with no mercy. Despite how many times they could fuck a day, Naruto nearly always remained tight as ever.

"Oh fuck me," roared Naruto when his prostate was smashed.

Sasuke wasn't even in the mood for talk. He just wanted to cum and he was nearly there when Naruto pushed him out.

"What," he asked wiping sweat off his face. Naruto smiled and lead Sasuke over to the couch.

"On your knees," the blond ordered.

Sasuke quickly complied with the order and Naruto bent him over the couch. Sasuke normally got fucked once every three times when they had sex so he didn't tighten up too much. Naruto opened his bag and grabbed two tubes. He spread Sasuke's cheeks and let the first one slowly pour on. Sasuke knew what lube felt like. It was normally cold. This new stuff however felt different. He looked to left briefly and saw a container of honey. Then he closed his eyes as Naruto began to rim him. When the blond stuck a finger in him, he scratched his couch so hard that he left nail marks. Finally Naruto began to apply the lube to him inside and out. One minute later the head of Naruto's wide cock began to slowly push in and stretch him. Sasuke took short quick breaths and moaned in pain and pleasure while rubbing his dick vigorously.

"Fuck," he grunted in a strained voice. "Oh shit. C'mon, harder."

"You want me to go faster?"

"Yes Naru, fuck me hard daddy!"

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle at his sex nickname. And then Naruto pounded into him with no mercy. Sasuke was seeing colors that never existed because that's how damn good his ass felt. Naruto grabbed a fist full of his raven colored hair and pulled back, while slapping his ass. Sasuke shuddered as his legs began to twitch, a sign that Naruto was really doing his job of fucking him well. As Naruto hit his prostate, Sasuke bit into the couch and screamed at the same time. Finally Naruto stopped fucking him, got on the couch and raised his legs. Sasuke understood at once, climbed on top of him and entered him. Naruto cried out as he got fucked and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's ass, and his arms around his neck. Sasuke fucked deep and hard while giving Naruto love bites and kisses.

"Cum in me," Naruto said seductively into his ear.

Sasuke didn't even last four more strokes after hearing that. He spilled his seed into Naruto riding the waves out. As he slowed, Naruto gently pushed him off. The blond walked over to Sasuke's desk, closed and moved his laptop, and then brushed everything else off the dusk onto the floor. Naruto climbed on the desk and lay on his back his cock completely standing and silently calling for Sasuke's ass. Sasuke climbed on Naruto, lined himself up and then he sat down on Naruto's dick taking it all.

"Oh my god," yelled Sasuke riding Naruto and throwing his head back. The blond pinched the Uchiha's nipples before sitting up and kissing him. Sasuke kept bouncing on Naruto. He kissed and bit his lips. Finally he pushed Naruto back down, clenched his chest in both hands and rode him hard. Naruto slapped Sasuke's ass with both hands at the same and spread his ass wide.

"I'm going to fill you like a whore," Naruto growled hitting Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed on Naruto's chest moaning "fuck me daddy" while the blond kept pounding him. Sasuke bit Naruto's ear before smashing their lips back together.

"OH FUCK GONNA CUM," grunted Naruto through the kiss. He elevated his lower body into Sasuke and then just released and released. Wave after wave of cum shot through his dick. Some even dripped onto the table. Finally both men exhausted got off the desk and just sat on the floor against the desk.

"I need a cigarette after fucking like that," sighed Sasuke brushing his hair away.

"You don't smoke," Naruto reminded him.

"True, but knowing you-" Sasuke reached into the backpack and found two Budlight with Limes. "These will just have to do instead."

They popped the tops and drank in silence for a minute. Finally Naruto looked around the room and said," your office looks like shit babe."

"Nobody told you to knock all my stuff on the ground," Sasuke snarled.

**Next Morning**

"Well," said Sasuke sitting at the table in the apartment in his boxers. "At least we can check 'having hot sex twice in one day' off our sexual to do list now."

"We can check that and 'fuck because boss pissed you off'," Naruto informed him. "So what's next?"

Sasuke grabbed his phone off the table and read," have we done sex after your sibling pisses your significant other off yet?"

"Yes, Itachi spilled paint on my brand new damn laptop. We came home and,-"

"You fucked me into the mattress so hard for fifteen minutes that I couldn't walk for nearly thirty minutes I remember. Let's see here... sex in a pool?"

"Too many times to count.

"In a movie theater?"

"Done."

"At a wedding reception?"

"Two weeks ago at Choji and Ino's in the bathroom stall."

"Oh yeah good times, loved that blowjob in the bathroom by the way. We've already fucked in the car before-"

"Wait a minute no we haven't."

"Yes we have, it was 4th of July, you were drunk off your ass, and super slutty. We were watching the fireworks on a hill, and next thing I know you're screaming in the car riding my dick screaming 'fuck faster asshole and is that all you got. I even ripped a few strands of your hair out when I fucked you from behind."

"Damn just hearing that is turning me on. Well... we're going to need to do that again."

"You'll hear no arguments from me at all, hope your in a slutty mood again. Now, next on the list is... ummm... have hot sex after your significant other's parents piss you off." He looked at Naruto and said," call Kushina and tell her to make her famous chicken adobe because we're coming over for dinner later tonight."

"But you hate my mom's chicken adobe."

Sasuke laughed and said," I know, but do it in significant other's parents bedroom is on the list too. We can knock two more off the list if Minato and Kushina don't catch and kill us both."


End file.
